


Dessine mon existence

by Maya_Ccie



Category: Le Pacte des Marchombres - Pierre Bottero
Genre: Avdenture, F/M, Imagination, Moments de vie, Motifs, Spires, artis valpierre, aventure, dessin, ewilan, gwendalavir, pas sur le côté, quête, réflexion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ccie/pseuds/Maya_Ccie
Summary: Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Mathieu avait toujours aimé dessiner et il envisageait sa vie comme une succession de tableaux, enchaînement de toiles parfois vives, souvent fugaces, motifs brefs et éphémères.
Relationships: Siam Til'Illan/Mathieu Gil'Sayan
Kudos: 2





	Dessine mon existence

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits des Fof, il fallait rédiger en une heure (bon j'ai plus pris 1h30) sur le thème "Motif". Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Mathieu Gil’Sayan, aussi loin qu’il s’en rappelait, c’est-à-dire pas si longtemps que ça, avait toujours aimé dessiner. La caresse du crayon sur la feuille, son doux chuchotement, l’odeur de la peinture ou du crayon que l’on vient de tailler, le bonheur des traits qui prennent forme, ce chaos qui s’organise, ce motif qui naît sous ses doigts, tant de petits plaisirs qui rythmaient sa vie. Le dessin… l’art étaient sa vocation. Il l’avait toujours senti. Le dessin faisait tellement partie de son être qu’il avait toujours envisagé sa vie comme une succession de tableaux, enchaînement de toiles parfois vives, souvent fugaces, motifs brefs et éphémères.

Son enfance, un immense tableau noir, une épaisse couche sombre couvrant des couleurs qu’il savait pourtant vives, chaudes, douces… inaccessibles. Immense tableau noir dont il tentait en vain de percer le mystère.

Les couleurs apparaissaient enfin, 11 ans, l’adoption par les Boulanger. Une adolescence tout en couleurs pastel et courbes rassurantes. Les tableaux de cette période montraient presque tous la même chose, la tendresse de ses parents, la découverte du dessin, les amis à l’école. Ils brillaient même par endroit : la découverte et l’apprivoisement de son don. C’était seulement en y repensant des années après qu’il avait remarqué quelques irrégularités, des faibles tâches noires, frêles réminiscences d’une autre vie. Dans ce tableau si tendre et si doux, il n’était pas complètement à sa place.

18 ans, l’explosion des couleurs éclatantes, l’admission aux Beaux-Arts. Ici la fresque se complexifiait, tout comme sa vie qui était un peu moins rangée. Par endroit, les couleurs deviennent plus sombres, Paris la ville lumière qu’il avait tant idéalisé ne répond pas à toutes ces attentes. Des liens s’entremêlent, les amitiés qui se font, d’autres qui s’oublient, le gris des déceptions amoureuses qui commencent. Les motifs et les traits sont plus fermes, plus assurés, image de son don et de son talent pour le dessin qui ne cessent de progresser, le centre de la fresque est fin, ciselé… académique. Mathieu étudie l’art. Il est excellent dans ses études, malgré la pression et le stress qui viennent tâcher le chef d’œuvre par endroit.

Et puis, la rupture, le bouleversement.

Camille… Ewilan

Sa sœur qui vient craqueler la belle peinture derrière laquelle il se cache depuis tant de temps. Le bleu des regrets car il réalise tout cela bien trop tard.

Les couleurs de sa vie ont-elles toujours été aussi fades ?

Dans son imaginaire, Camille apparaissait souvent comme une grande lumière, telle un phare lui montrant le bon chemin. En leur parlant, à elle et Salim, il devinait l’univers si coloré qu’ils avaient découverts et qui se cachaient derrière le noir de son enfance. Il ne tenait qu’à lui de sauter dans ce tableau où il avait toujours eu sa place.

Le motif de son arrivée en Gwendalavir était un des plus nets, un de ceux qu’il n’oublierait jamais, comme une photo gravée dans sa mémoire. Siam, terrible Muse, dangereuse et si précieuse.

Les images s’enchaînaient ensuite, vite et nombreuses, comme si elles voulaient remplacer tous les souvenirs perdus. Les couleurs étaient éclatantes et chatoyantes, même pas altérées par la légère déception de la petitesse de son don, les traits étaient moins réguliers, moins scolaires, mais tout reflétait l’aventure, les découvertes et l’amitié, le bonheur d’être à sa place.

Al-Jeit était le deuxième tableau qu’il avait gravé dans sa mémoire. Paris n’était plus qu’un vague brouillon à moitié oublié. Il était chez lui dans ce monde.

Le troisième tableau qu’il n’oublierait jamais était l’un de ses souvenirs les plus précieux, rempli de douceur et de larmes de joie. Altan, Elicia, Mathieu, Ewilan, quatre dessins. La famille Gil’Sayan. Il était définitivement à sa place dans ce tableau.

Les images d’après sont plus assurés, plus travaillés, Mathieu grandit. Beaucoup de bleu dans ces tableaux, comme un reflet de la mer des Brumes qu’ils auront mis tant de temps à traverser. On y retrouve toujours les motifs de l’aventure, des combats et des découvertes, mais cette fois le rouge carmin de son amour pour Siam est remplacé par la tendre affection grandissante pour ses parents et les couleurs rassurantes de son amitié pour Bjorn.

La suite devient beaucoup plus complexe : un peu de vert, de jaune, de rouge, la joie de voir le groupe reformé, de retrouver sa sœur ; du gris, du noir, le bleu sombre, l’inquiétude pour ses parents.

Et puis le tableau de l’orage. Celui-là aussi reste gravé dans mémoire. Une immense fresque bleu sombre, mélange subtil d’éclairs, de pluie et de nuages menaçants, reflets de sa honte, de sa colère et de son désespoir.

Même en observant attentivement cette peinture, il a presque du mal à le voir, mais pourtant il est présent sans aucun doute : le très faible rayon lumière qui perce à travers les nuages. Artis Valpierre illumine de manière inattendu cette sombre partie de son existence. Les traits sont flous, il est presque impossible de deviner l’intention cachée derrière ces étranges motifs, seules deux certitudes se dégagent le sombre désespoir et la brillante présence du rêveur.

L’image disparaît pour laisser place à une autre, peut-être la plus précieuse de toute : le rouge et le noir de la mort, la sienne et au milieu de ce dessin la lumière éclatante qui s’efface presque à regret, la mort d’Artis rayonne pourtant plus que le soleil.

Les images continuent de se succéder, toujours assez sombres, l’inquiétude pour Ellana, pour Edwin, la tristesse de la mort de Maniel et celle de Bjorn qu’il doit empêcher à tout prix. Il ne peut perdre son deuxième ami.

Le séjour à Ondiane forme un mélange étrange, toujours les motifs et couleurs chaleureuses et rassurantes de Bjorn, entremêlés à des traits peu assurés, l’esquisse d’un nouveau dessin. Veut-il peindre sa vie à l’image de celle d’Artis ?

Cette esquisse qui l’attirait tant s’interrompt pourtant brutalement dans un tourbillon de rouge et de blondeur. Avec Siam, ils sont des images vivantes de passion et de bonheur, avant que Mathieu n’arrête de lui-même ce nouveau tableau qui paraissait pourtant si beau, mais qui lui parait faux, trop étudié. Il n’est pas encore prêt à peindre cette toile.

Il retourne aux couleurs chatoyantes d’Al-Jeit, découvre le travail exigeant de l’Académie… la toile des Beaux-Arts est déjà si loin.

Une légère ombre se dessine, la toile de la vie en famille est plus dure à peindre que prévu, Mathieu apprend à composer avec le passé

Malgré les quelques difficultés, la peinture de cette époque est tout de même assez belle, teintée de quelques fêtes et bonheurs éclatants, comme la naissance de Destan.

Le tableau d’après est à nouveau un entrelacs de rouge et noir, la mort et l’enlèvement avec pour seule lumière l’envie de venger l’une et de sauver l’autre.

La toile de cette histoire est plus dure, plus intime. Ici il ne s’agit pas sauver le monde, mais simplement d’épauler un ami, dans cette peinture qu’importe qu’il soit au côté de Siam, de Bjorn, de Kamil ou d’Ewilan, seul compte le noir désespoir d’Edwin et les deux yeux gris qu’ils doivent retrouver au bout du chemin.

Ils iront au bout de ce chemin, et pour cela Mathieu ne se soucie plus de devoir à nouveau teinter sa vie du sang qu’il ne voulait plus faire couler. Certaines tableaux doivent être peints dans la douleur pour être plus beaux et Edwin, Ellana et Destan, en haut des marches de ce palais, est certainement l’un des meilleurs dessins de son existence.

Après cela, la vie doit reprendre son cours, les images toujours teintées par l’éclat de l’amitié. Mathieu esquisse, tente, abandonne, reprend. Le dessin de sa vie s’affine, Mathieu mûrit.

Jusqu’au jour où il repense à cette toile qu’il a laissé de côté et qu’il n’avait pas voulu peindre. Peut-être serait-il temps de la reprendre, avec moins de passion mais plus d’amour, moins de tourbillons mais plus d’arabesques.

Sur cette toile, il faudra nuancer, atténuer le rouge, rajouter un de peu de blond, et faire s’entrelacer doucement le gris et le violet, tels leurs yeux qui se rencontrent et fusionnent.


End file.
